I Wish
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: 'But I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don't see, whenever you kiss him I'm breaking ooh, how I wish it was me.' One shot/Songfic of one direction's song I wish R&R FLAMES WELCOMED! No lyrics!


**Hello people's, I'm back! Now this is a oneshot/songfic just so ya' know. I've been working on this for about all month, and I know it probably sucks, but this is one of the many reason for my migraine, so I'm posting it, now this is probably one of the only times you'll, well, I guess read me write this, or something less confusing, but I'm giving full permission for, get ready, FLAMES! O.M.G! Oh don't look so surprised, I know it's not that good so tell me what you think.**

**Oh hey who saw Miley Cyrus on the MTV music awards? Can you say Whore!? And who saw her music video for 'we can't stop'? I mean what kind of message is she sending her younger fans? I'm only thirteen, what, is she telling me? "It's ok to do drugs!" or "It's ok to act and look like a Hoe or Slut!" NO IT'S NOT OK! I mean come on, put some clothes on, put your legs together and for the love of all thing holy PUT YOUR TONGUE BACK IN YOUR MOUTH! You may think it looks sexy, but trust me it's not! It's about as sexy as my grandma in a bikini, NOT GOOD! I understand that she's trying to be her self, but she skidded right past independents and individually strait to Hooker, those three shouldn't even coexist together! Well enough of my rant on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or One direction, or P!NK... But I do own the design for Sam's dress, shose and anklet... Go on read!**

I wish...

"God what dose Sam see in him?" Amity Park's resident Halfa, Danny Fenton asked his Techno geek friend, Tucker Foley.

"I don't know, but she's happy with Gregor so at least pretend to be happy for her." Answered the Techno geek, not even bothering to look up from from his PDA.

"How can I? He's not right for her, she deserves someone better than him, someone like...like..."

"You?" Tucker finished for him,

"Exactly, wait what? No, not m...oh, who am I kidding, yes I wish she was with me." Confessed the Halfa looking intently at the floor.

"And why is that?" Tucker asked, wanting the whole confession, not just half of it.

"'Cause I love her." Whispered Danny, miserably.

It was lunch and Sam was sitting two tables over from their regular table with her new 'boyfriend'.

Danny watched as Gregor took ahold of Sam's hand that sat atop the table. He looked away because he could feel his heart crack at the display. Danny decided to chance a glance at the happy couple and the site made his heart shatter.

Sam was smiling at him with a look of adoration. _'Why couldn't it be me she looks at like that?' _Danny thought to himself miserably.

It was the end of the school day and the trio were walking out double doors to head over to Danny's house. All of a sudden Tucker's phone rang scaring all three of them. "Hello?" Said Tucker into the phone,

"Uh-huh...uh-huh...ok...love you too, bye." After that he hung up then he turned to Danny and Sam, "I gotta take a rain check on your house, my mom wants me home right after school, don't ask why." Tucker said to Danny,

"Why?" Sam asked, just to annoy Tucker,

"I don't know that's why I said "don't ask," 'cause she didn't tell me why, I don't question her 'cause the last time I did I ended up in a bridle expo!"

"What that?"

"Don't ask."

"Ok."

With that said Tucker ran off to get home.

Sam just smile and shook her head, _'She sure dose look beautiful when she smiles.'_ Danny thought absent mindedly with a small smile.

When Danny realized that they were alone his heart sped up a thousand times faster.

_'Wait we're alone, here's my chance to tell her how I feel... here goes everything."_ Thought Danny nervously,

"Hey Sam I got to tell you something." Said Danny,

"Ok, what is it?" She asked looking up at him,

One look at her mesmerizing Amethyst eyes and he froze. "Um...uh, um." He stuttered, why was his tongue so tied. It felt as if the words were trapped in his throat. _'Come on Fenton man up, you got to tell her how you feel.' _Danny thought, mentally slapping himself for sounding so nervous.

Just as he was about to finish what he was going to say Gregor came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey babe, I was wondering if you were ready for our date." Asked Gregor kissing Sam's cheek, that action alone made Danny furious.

"Oh, I totally forgot, but yeah I'm ready, just hold on a minute. What were you going to say Danny?" Sam said turning back around to face Danny.

"It was nothing, just forget I said anything."

"Ya' sure?"

Danny just nodded his head, Sam reluctantly took that for an answer and walked away with Gregor.

Danny looked at the ground and just let out a sad sign, as he looked up he saw a flyer for the school dance that friday. All of a sudden the little cartoon light bulb popped up above his head, (kidding) _'This has to work.'_ He thought, running all the way home.

When Danny walked in the dance friday Sam and Gregor were already there, slow dancing to P!NK's 'Glitter in the air,' the site nearly tore him apart inside. When the song ended and Gregor kissed her cheek Danny could feel his heart break for the millionth time, oh how he wished that was him showing her that kind of affection.

A few hours into the dance Danny was ready to pull his hair out from all the glances Gregor sent Sam's way, It way truly heartbreaking.

All though the night Danny watched Gregor get Sam punch, dance with her and dance with _another girl!? _What!?

As Sam was walking over to Danny he finally got a good look at her, her floor length strapless Violet colored Empire gown hugged her bust nicely, and to tie the whole thing together there were tiny faux roses littering the skirt of the dress.

As she walked she had to hold the front of her dress up so she didn't trip, because of this simple action Danny caught site of a pair of black peep toe pumps, including her black rope anklet with a white 'DP' symbol.

When she got over to him she sat in the chair next to him just watching the happy couples dance.

After scanning the dance floor she turned to Danny smiling, "Hey, how ya' enjoying the dance so far?" She asked, her smile growing even wider.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders and signed, _'She's surprisingly happy for a Goth. Hold on, no boyfriend by her side now's my chance.' _Danny thought,

"Hey, Sam would you like to dance...with me?" Danny questioned, looking at Sam hopefully,

"Sure, I'd love to." After Sam said that Danny nervously took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

When they got out on the floor Danny put his hands around her waist, while Sam rested her hands on his shoulders, once they started to dance Danny noticed how beautiful in the moonlight, never had he been as happy that the school decided to have the dance on the football field, it just made his plan all the more romantic.

Finally when the song 'Beam me up' by P!NK came to the chorus he decided to tell her what had been on his chest for weeks.

"Um, Sam, listen I have to tell you something, I... I-I love y-you. But it's ok if you don't feel the same-" He never got to finish what he was going to say because in that moment Sam crashed her lips on his.

"I love you too." Said Sam when she pulled away from his lips.

"B-but you have a boyfriend." Said Danny still dazed by that kiss.

"Boyfriend? He wasn't really my boyfriend, we don't have anything in common... and he wasn't you..." Sam trailed off, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"wait you love me? you really love me? You really, really love me?" Danny asked getting excited,

"Yes, I love you, I really love you, I really, really love you!" Answered Sam amused,

"YES!" Yelled Danny while pumping his fist in the air.

Sam just laughed and pull him in for another kiss.

THE END!

**How do I get a happy ending when I'm so pissed off, oh well, flames welcomed 'cause I know it sucks, but I got it up. **

**Now my grandpa's funeral/memorial service is tomorrow, the 31st, but when everybody reads this it'll probably already be the 31st, and I have to get new glasses soon, also my school is starting Tuesday the 3rd, so it may be awhile before I get to write another story. But after this hectic time is over I will try to get a better story with chapters up ok? Oh and for all you DP Fans that also like THG, (The Hunger Games) after I get new glasses I'm going to reread the books for the fourth time and maybe write a fanfic, but only if I get a good idea, "May the odds be ever in my favor!" Oh and tell me about the length of this 'cause I have been trying to make my Storys/Chapter longer, so tell me if this is ok. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
